


Words are trivial

by Roissy



Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, NSFW Art, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roissy/pseuds/Roissy
Summary: For the Corsets&Lemons kink meme.Prompt being: He leaves the cravat on.(He leaves also the shirt on by the way)





	Words are trivial




End file.
